


Time Well Wasted

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Anderson doesn't want to waste any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of mine and [](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/profile)[**dutchtulips**](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/)'s V-Day porn!fic exchange and, like hers, includes top!Andy. You're welcome. :D

Keith was still on the half-dead side of consciousness, flopped over on his side, face half pressed into the pillow when he heard a soft voice behind him.

“Keith. Keith. You awake? Keeeeith,” the voice sing-songed.

“Anderson,” he grumbled, his words muffled by the pillow. “You’d better be dying because I can’t think of any other reason why you’d be waking me up.”

“That’s weird, because I can think of several off the top of my head.”

But Keith stubbornly kept his eyes closed, refusing to give in. “Are you dying?”

“No.”

“Is Molly dying?”

“No.”

“Is anyone dying?”

“I’m sure _someone_ in the world is dying…”

“Is _anyone we know_ dying?”

“…No.”

“Is the apartment on fire?”

“Keith…”

“No reason, Andy!” He rolled onto his back and pulled the covers over his face, attempting to once again shut the world out and lull sleep back in. He tried not to pay attention when he felt Anderson shift and sigh next to him. He strongly suspected that the other man was rolling his eyes.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, you cranky bastard.”

Keith’s eyes flew open, guilt flooding him instantly. How could he have forgotten? He’d been up half the night trying to decide if he should do something special or if Anderson would prefer something low-key. Probably why he was so tired, come to think of it.

He slowly lowered the blanket to see Anderson sitting up and gazing down at him. “So it is.”

Anderson looked away and down at his hands, as if he were embarrassed. “I know it’s Sunday and we’ve been working and on-the-go basically non-stop all week, but it’s our first Valentine’s Day and I just…” He trailed off, focusing on his fingers as they fidgeted with the blanket.

“Just what?” Keith asked softly. He was pretty sure he understood what Anderson was getting at, but he wanted to hear it. It occurred to him that maybe he wasn’t the only one kept awake all night by thoughts of this day, but he’d been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

Anderson turned to face him again, those blue eyes full of promise and determination. “I just don’t want to waste a minute of it.”

A sleepy smile spread across Keith’s face, and he sat up to press a kiss to Anderson’s forehead. “Only you would consider sleeping a waste of time,” he said teasingly.

Anderson huffed a laugh. “I’m just saying, there are much better things we could be doing.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Keith pressed his mouth to Anderson’s in a chaste kiss. Just as he could feel Anderson parting his lips to make it deeper, he pulled back to see Anderson blinking confusedly at him. Keith grinned. “Would you consider it a waste of time for me to take a shower before we get to these so-called better things?”

For just a moment, Anderson scowled at his own words being used against him. Then he leaned into Keith, sniffed, and abruptly pulled back with an exaggerated disgusted look. “Ew, no, in this case, I don’t think I would.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shoved at Anderson with no real intent. Anderson let himself back against the bed, laughing in that care-free way that always made Keith’s chest ache. He’d never hear that laugh enough as long as he lived.

He untangled himself from the blankets and made his way out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. As he shucked off his t-shirt and pajama pants, he hoped the shower would help wake him up so he wouldn’t have to down a gallon of coffee. Anderson deserved better than him falling asleep during whatever the man had planned for them today.

He stepped under the warm spray with a contented sigh, planning on enjoying this for as long as he could. He stood there for a minute or two facing the faucet, realizing that his plan to wake up more was backfiring on him; the water was simply making him more pliant and relaxed.

Suddenly he heard the click and thump of the shower door opening and closing behind him, but before he could turn around, there was a body pressed against him and arms wrapped around his waist.

“I got to thinking,” Anderson murmured in his ear, “that what _would_ be a waste of time was if I took a shower after you, when I could save both time and water by just joining you.”

Keith couldn’t help but lean back into Anderson’s embrace. “Saving water, huh? So this is all in the name of the environment?” he asked hoarsely.

He felt Anderson’s chuckle more than he heard it. “Yeah, something like that.”

Then he was being turned around so Anderson could pull him down for a kiss, fingers sliding in the water dripping down the back of Keith’s neck.

Keith made a pleased humming noise and kissed back enthusiastically. He settled his hands on Anderson’s hips to pull him closer, causing their cocks to rub together. Anderson let out a small gasp at the contact, which Keith took full advantage of by sweeping his tongue into Anderson’s mouth and nibbling at Anderson’s lower lip.

Soon enough, they were forced to pull apart to breathe, so for a minute they just held on to each other and enjoyed the warmth splashing down their backs.

Finally, Keith looked down at Anderson and grinned. “Weren’t you saying how terrible I smelled awhile ago?”

“So I was,” Anderson replied with a smirk. He reached for the bar of soap on the shelf beside them, lathered it up, and proceeded to give Keith an attentive and thorough cleaning.

He worked in silence, and for once, Keith didn’t feel the need to break it. He dragged the bar down Keith’s chest and around his belly and back up his arms, the water washing the bubbles away as soon as they appeared. Keith hadn’t realized being washed would be such a turn-on, but between this and the kiss, his cock is standing at near full attention.

Just as Anderson was about to get his hands on more interesting places, he grabbed Keith’s hips and turned him around so his back was to him once again. He continued his ministrations, rubbing the suds into Keith’s skin in something that vaguely resembled a massage and Keith had to bite back a moan. He still couldn’t help but lean back into Anderson’s touch, willing those hands to press harder.

Anderson worked his way down Keith’s back, over his ass, and down his legs. It felt so good that Keith really didn’t understand why they didn’t do this more often.

Suddenly Anderson was turning him back around and letting out a startled laugh. “I’m guessing you’re enjoying yourself.”

Keith glanced down to see Anderson looking up at him, still crouched down at cock-level. The water streaming down his face seemed to reflect his eyes and made them even bluer, making Keith think he could drown in them. He shrugged. “You seem to have magic hands,” he replied, obvious meaning in his words.

Anderson laughed again and shook his head, but didn’t respond. He simply continued spreading the soap up Keith’s legs, hips, and thighs, going slower this time and purposefully avoiding Keith’s cock. Keith managed to hide his frustration until Anderson became disturbingly interested in his toes. “Anderson,” he said through clenched teeth.

Anderson looked up at him, all wide-eyed innocence. “Yes?”

“There’s another part of my body that feels like it’s being woefully neglected.”

Anderson smiled. “I was just seeing how long you could hold out.”

Before Keith could snap a retort back at him, Anderson dropped the soap and leaned forward to wrap a hand around Keith’s cock. He shifted from a crouch to his knees as he stroked him.

“Fuck,” Keith gasped, throwing his head back. The water dulled the friction, but it was like double the heat. It wasn’t anything like uncomfortable, though. In fact, Keith thought it felt pretty damn perfect.

“Hey, Keith.” He looked down to be greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen - a thoroughly wet and naked Anderson Cooper on his knees in front of him. “You should hold on.”

Once again, he moved before Keith could say anything, and before Keith could even blink, his cock was in Anderson’s mouth, being sucked ruthlessly.

Stars burst in front of Keith’s eyes, and he belatedly remembered Anderson’s suggestion, trying his best to grip the slippery shower wall. Anderson’s hand was still gripping the base of his cock, moving it up and down in time with his mouth, using his devil’s tongue to swirl around the head and press against the vein on the underside.

Keith tried his best not to thrust into Anderson’s mouth, but he really couldn’t stop himself. His whole world at that moment had been reduced those lips and that hand. His breathing was getting more ragged by the second, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

But just before he was about to come, Anderson pulled his mouth away.

Keith whimpered at the loss of contact (though you’d never get him to admit it later). “Andy, what…what…” He tried to get his brain to cooperate through the fog.

Anderson looked up at him again, this time with a deadly serious expression. “Keith.”

“Yeah, Andy, why…” He gave up. His brain was still out to lunch.

“I want to fuck you.”

Keith let out a strangled gasp, Anderson stroked him one more time, and his orgasm was ripping through him, completely unforgiving. He simply concentrated on breathing while he watched Anderson squeeze every last bit of come from his cock and the water wash it all away.

It was everything Keith could do to not sink down to the floor.

When Anderson finally let go, he was still looking at Keith, waiting.

Keith could practically feel his brain coming back from its brief vacation. “Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, yeah, let’s…do that. Here…” He turned to fumble with the shower knobs until the water was off. When he turned back, Anderson had already opened the shower door. They both shivered at the sudden loss of heat, but within moments they were tumbling out and tugging towels off the rack.

They certainly weren’t completely dry when they tossed the towels on the floor, but they’d already taken as much time as they wanted to take. Keith felt like he was back in college again as Anderson grabbed his hand and they ran butt-naked up the hall to the bedroom.

But once they got to the doorway, he stopped in his tracks, causing Anderson to jerk backwards as he tried to pull Keith forward. “Keith, what?”

Keith smiled. “I see you did some decorating while I was away.”

The proverbial light bulb went off as Anderson looked down to see hundreds of rose petals scattered all over the floor. His face flushed red. “Ah, yeah. It’s…my mom gave me the idea, said my dad did it for her once…” He scratched the back of neck with the hand Keith wasn’t holding, clearly second-guessing himself.

Keith shook his head and pulled Anderson into his arms. He kissed him softly and whispered, “It’s perfect.”

A smile slowly lit up Anderson’s face, practically radiating relief.

Keith realized that Anderson had given him plenty today, and it was high time he gave something in return. Luckily, Anderson had already asked for it. All he had to do was offer it.

He took a deep breath. “Anderson.”

“Yes?” He looked into his eyes, hope shining in them, like he knew what was coming.

Keith never could deny those eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

The next thing Keith remembers is being pushed on to the bed, Anderson crawling over him, their cocks brushing together. Anderson gasped at the brief friction, stilling himself like he was trying to hold his orgasm in by sheer will alone. Keith knew there wasn’t any time to waste.

He reached over to the end table to grab the little bottle of lube and shoved it in Anderson’s hand. Anderson just nodded at him, looking slightly dazed. Words were a waste of time here, anyway.

Anderson lifted himself up to kneel between Keith’s legs. Keith could tell he was trying hard to prep him slowly, but he went a bit faster than he probably means to. At least he was thorough, scissoring three fingers and making Keith squirm despite the fact that he knew he wasn’t going to come again (right at that moment, anyway).

They were both breathing hard when Anderson finally slicked up his cock and lifted Keith’s legs to wrap around his waist. He pushed in deliberately slowly. Keith knew if he hadn’t, this would have been over much sooner than either of them wanted it to be.

It felt like forever before Anderson was finally all the way inside Keith. He stopped there as Keith closed his eyes and clutched at the blankets. “Anderson,” he hissed.

Like that was all Anderson had been waiting for, he pulled back and then snapped his hips forward. Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head at the amazing feeling. He could hear Anderson swearing breathlessly above him as he thrusted in and out of Keith.

It was fucking perfect, and Keith couldn’t imagine why they didn’t do it like this more often.

After a minute or two, Keith could see the sheen of sweat on Anderson’s body, could feel his thrusts getting more erratic, and he knew Anderson was close. So he decided to help him along.

He clenched tightly around Anderson’s cock, and he was not at all disappointed in the results. Anderson let out a sharp yell as pushed in one more time, then Keith could feel Anderson’s cock twitching inside him as it filled him up.

There was a pause and a silence while Anderson recovered his senses, then he slowly pulled out, leaving Keith feeling strangely empty. He crawled back up Keith’s body, leaving kisses in his wake until he got to Keith’s mouth.

They shared a few lazy kisses until Anderson’s muscles apparently couldn’t stand it anymore and he flopped down beside Keith. Keith rolled on to his side, wrapping his arms around Anderson and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you, Andy,” he whispered, and he hoped it didn’t sound as lame as he felt.

But that feeling melted away when Anderson’s face lit up with undeniable joy. He leaned in to kiss Keith again, murmuring, “I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Then, despite Anderson’s earlier misgivings, they drifted off to sleep.

At least it would be time well wasted.

END.


End file.
